After Effects
by Jesus saved even me
Summary: All actions have a consequence, whether good or bad. They can effect the ones we love more than ourselves. When past choices come back to haunt him, Bracken will have to deal with how they effect others. How will he deal with this new theat? Can he fix the After Effects before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an idea that has changed at least 4 times so I hope it's decent!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fablehaven**

 **Chapter 1 it's just a stomachache! Right?**

The fairy Prince thought he could do this well he was wrong. He would pay but first to have a little fun. Weaken him abit.

 **LINEBREAK**

Kendra woke up that morning feeling sick. She had felt off for a few days, but that morning she just felt sick. She rolled over and immediately regretted it as she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She felt her hair being pulled back and a strong hand running her back. She continued to dry heave long after she stopped puking.

" Easy, Kendra. Just relax. " she heard her husband Bracken say gently. They had gotten married 6 years ago, after dating for 4 years. After a moment she was able to stop heaving and sit up. She leaned against her husband who wrapped an arm around her.

" You don't seem to have a fever. " he said placing a hand on her forehead.

" no, I 'm fine. I probably just ate something that didn't sit right. " she said trying to convince Bracken that she was fine. She stood up despite her husband worried stare.

"Kendra, why don't you go lay back down I'll stay home and -"

" No, you go on. I am fine. "

"Kendra I-"

"I'll make you a deal, if I can hold down some breakfast then you go to work. If I can't then I promise to go back to bed."

"Deal. But only if you promise." He said reluctantly.

" I promise. " she said standing on her toes to kiss his cheek before leaving to get breakfast.

 **LINEBREAK**

After plenty of convincing that she was indeed feeling a lot better, Bracken left for the fairy realm. Kendra has to promise him several times to contact him through his horn if she felt sick again. After putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, Kendra left for the main house. She wasn't completely convinced that what she told Bracken, about what she ate, was true. She decided to ask her mom. As she walked, Kendra tried to ignore the chill beginning to creep up on her. She was fine, it was probably just allergies or something minor. Upon arrival at the main house, Kendra saw her brother Seth putting out the milk tins for the fairies.

"Hey sis!" He said jogging over to her. She smiled but it very quickly faded. Though early, it was not and you could tell that Seth had been working outside for a while now. Usually the smell wouldn't bother her, but right now it brought back the awful nausea. She quickly ran to a bush at the edge of the forest and began to puke once again.

" Kenzy? Are you ok? What's wrong? Should I call Bracken? " Seth said worried at his sister's sick state.

" No. I'm fine. " she said trying not to shiver.

" Kendra throwing up isn't fine. "

" I'm just a little sick to my stomach, nothing to worry about. "

Seth looked ready to argue but looked up and smirked. Kendra followed his gaze to the retreating form of an Astrid. She groaned, of course her incredibly overprotective husband would send them to look after her.

" Well have fun convincing unicorn your fine, when that Astrid reports he's gonna- my goodness you pale Kens! Come on let's get you inside. " Seth sounded beyond worried as he wrapped an arm around her and began to help her to the house. Kendra was beginning to realize how awful she felt, but she was not ready to let go of her 'tough girl's resolve yet. She pushed away from her brother determined to convince him she was fine. Suddenly a wave of extreme dizziness hit her. She felt herself falling and being caught in Seth's arms. Something wasn't right she knew it. Everything began to fade. She felt Seth pick her up and heard her name, but she couldn't respond. Finally , unable to fight anymore she gave in and let darkness consume her.

 **That was chapter 1 so I hoped you liked it! I will try and update soon! Please review so that I can improved. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Wolf lover 27 for you review. This one was suggestion and I turned out decwnt**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fablehaven**

 **Chapter 2: worried**

Bracken walked out of their house still worried about his stubborn wife. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He reached the shrine quickly and let out a shrill whistle. Within a minute 2 Astrids were kneeling before him.

" Rise. " he commanded " Peredore I want you to keep an eye on the princess today. If she looks like she feels unwell come and get me. "

" Yes your highness. " Peredore replied before flying off. Denwin stayed at attention before him.

" Denwin, continue your regular duties of watching the main house. " Bracken said before climbing into a boat and rowing across the pond to the shrine. Normally the naiads would have made crossing too dangerous, but they wouldn't dare upset the Prince of the fairy realm. Plus most of them adored him and his status as a unicorn. Despite sending the Astrids, Bracken still felt worry gnaw at his stomach. He knew mortals didn't throw up for no reason. He also knew it couldn't have been something they ate as she suggested. They had both eaten the same thing and it has never bothered her before. He didn't have time to ponder it further as he had reached the shrine. He knew that Kendra would tell him he was overreacting , and she was probably right, but he just couldn't shake the worry. Convincing himself for the time being that she was in good hands he entered the fairy realm.

††††

" Kendra? Kendra! " Seth yelled as Kendra passed out. He quickly caught her and picked up her limp body. He saw another Astrid retreat quickly into the forest. Seth ran inside and laid his sister in the couch.

" TANU! TANU! GET DOWN HERE! " Seth yelled feeling Kendra's forehead. He immediately recoiled at the heat that assaulted it. He could here Tanu enter the room.

" what happened? " he asked. Alarmed at seeing Kendra unconscious on the couch.

" I don't know. She started to throw up and get really pale. When I tried to help her inside she passed out. " Seth said.

" Seth, go quickly and get a rag and a bowl of ice water. We have to get her fever down fast. "

" what is it? "Seth asked.

" I can't be sure but it looks a lot like poison. " Tanu answered grimly.

††††

Bracken was standing in the Astrid training grounds after finishing instructing a group of young warriors, when Peredore came to find him. Bracken knew something was up when the Astrid didn't bow or kneel and just stated,

" Your highness, the princess is very ill, and I was just contacted with news that she has collapsed. " he said quickly.

" Peredore take me to her! " Bracken ordered anxiously. He the worry he was feeling threatened to consume him. He felt a stab of guilt, he should never have left her alone.

 *******there's chapter 2! Please review and give me suggestions and ways to improve!*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to the guest that left constructive criticism. Remember I am a beginner and can't learn or change things without knowing what I need to change. So thank you guest so much for helping me out. I will try to write longer and more descriptive chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fablehaven**

 **Chapter 3: fevers, worries, and ...ice?**

Seth had never been a worrier. Even when things seemed there worst, he could usually look the problem in the face and work over it. He left the worry for Kendra. That's one of the reasons he always threw caution out a window. He always figured he could handle whatever happened. He simply didn't worry about stuff. But staring at his sister's pale unconscious face, as she burned with a high fever that wouldn't go down, Seth was sick with it. He had never been so worried in his entire life. Sure he had moments of slight doubt, but nothing like this. He hadn't been this worried even when Kendra faced the demon king, he knew she could manage it. He was standing not far from Tanu as he desperately attempted to get a response out of Kendra. At 26 years old, Seth was tall, thin , and extremely strong. His hair was still Brown and his eyes chocolate colored. When he was younger ,nothing about him said intimidating. But nowadays, it was like people that didn't know him well, saw him as an angry black bear. Kendra still looked 18, if that. After she started dating Bracken, the fairy queen had decided to make Kendra immortal. She became less fairykind and more unicorn. Her Brown hair streaked with blond, ears slightly pointed, eyes that changed with her mood. She had become graceful and elegant , while still looking like herself.

The front door opened to reveal a very worried Bracken, obviously having heard the situation. Tanu looked up and moved to give Bracken easier access to Kendra. Seth watched in concern as they discussed things about poison and illnesses that he didn't understand. His ADHD caused his mind to wander back to old adventures with his sister. He pushed down the tears that welled up. She would be fine. She had to be. She beat Navarog, the Demon King, Celebrant. She was the princess of the fairy realm, fairykind since she was 13. She could beat this. Taking a breath Seth steeled himself, She was going to be fine. And until someone proved otherwise, that's what Seth was going to believe. They would face this problem together, and they were going to beat it.

††††

Tanu had told Bracken everything he knew about these symptoms, Seth had told him everything that had happened. Something still wasn't adding up. Tanu was convinced that this was poison, but something told Bracken it went deeper than that. Kendra hadn't been in contact with anything to poison her. He decided he needed a new set of eyes, someone who wasn't shaking with anxiety. Someone who knew more about everything magic. The only person he knew like that was his mother. Over the course of 30 minutes, the symptoms seemed to be worsening instead of getting better. Her fever seemed to be slowly rising even higher. All color had left her face, leaving Kendra white as a sheet. What scared Bracken the most was that he couldn't reach her mind. Something impenetrable was blocking him. This meant he couldn't wake her or reach her mind to ask her what was wrong. Her breathing was ragged and short, as if it was a struggle to breathe. There was no doubt in Brackens mind that he needed to get her to the fairy realm. The problem was, at the rate her fever was rising there was no way he could move her. She would die before he got her there.

" There is one thing we haven't tried." Tanu said grimly. It was true, they had tried about everything to bring down Kendra's fever. " It is dangerous and we will have to monitor her temperature closely."

" Whatever it is, it may be her best chance right now." Bracken said trying to keep his voice steady. Bracken watched as Tanu turned to Seth and ordered him to fill 3 buckets with water and bring some sheets. As Seth raced out of the room to get it done, Tanu began to pull different vials out of his potion bag.

" Back in the 1800s, people who had a dangerously high fever, were packed in ice. The danger with this is the patient's temperature could drop too low, too fast. This would send them into hypothermia." Tanu explained also pulling out a syringe and a tourniquet. He tied it around Kendras upper arm and started to feel for a vein.

" So, as long as we monitor her she should be fine with this treatment?"

" Supposedly, I am also going to start a quick I.V so that when we get her temperature where we want it, I can quickly give her medicine to keep it that way. Or at least hold it until you get her some help." Tanu said, putting the needle into Kendra's arm and hooking a small line to it. Seth came into the room. Carrying the buckets of water and left to retrieve the sheets from the hall closet.

" You can freeze the water, correct?" Tanu asked, situating the I.V and taping it in place. Bracken simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak, allowing his hands to gently touch the surface of the water. He willed it to freeze into individual cubes of ice. Doing the same with the other two buckets Bracken wondered if Kendra would wake up, if this would push her body too far. He felt guilty for leaving her alone, when she obviously hadn't felt well. Worries continued to run through his head as Seth reentered the room carrying sheets.

" Bracken will you pick her up so I can get these situated?" Tanu asked. Bracken walked over and picked his wife up, alarmed at the heat radiating off of her. Seth and Tanu situated the sheet ready to wrap Kendra in it. Bracken watched helplessly as Tanu and Seth packed Kendra in the ice, using the sheets to hold it in place. They then placed a cool rag on her forehead.

" And now we wait and watch." Tanu said.

††††

She watched through a crystal ball, as the fairykind continued to worsen. She wouldn't last much longer and then her plan could go fully into effect. In the Princes weakest moment she could swoop in. He thinks he knows pain, but he has no idea. She was going to make him pay dearly for marrying the frail, useless, fairykind. Yes, she would make them pay. All of them. She laughed a humorless laugh before standing and picking out a dress. The Prince would undoubtedly bring the fairykind to the fairy realm. She would be there waiting. Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled evilly, the last person anyone would expect.

She began to walk when an idea struck her. Why end this quickly? Why not see them suffer more? Yes, a slow death was better. Much ,better. The clock struck 12:00. Time to put her plan into action.

 **Sorry for the long wait on this one I kind of lost confidence in this one for a bit. I am back now. I am going to TRY to alternate between this one and beyond the line of duty each week. Thank you to all those that followed this or commented. I love comments, they make my day. Thanks to feministkendra for reading and giving me some advice.**


End file.
